No TItle as of Yet
by nynaeve51
Summary: well i dn't kno whow to explain it except that my reviewers controll how the story goes. good or bad, its up to you what the new characters will be.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

The fire was warm against kairi's hands, but Grace was trying to warm her backside when Kairi suddenly said...

"You'r tail is on fire."

"Oh! I thought i smelled somethi - WHAT! OWWW! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

SCENE CHANGE

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku were sitting around eating beef flavored Ramen when they all heard very loud and clear...

"WHAT! OWWW! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Who was that?" Kagome asked looking around worriedly.

"Only one way to find out! Let's go!" Inuyasha said while slurping the last of his noodles as if it were the last time he would be able to taste them. "Ok get on my back Kagome!"

"What do you think it was Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while they were racing through the trees toward the distressed scream

"Well i smell a wolf and a fox... so they could be enemies, or friends of some sort but I... don't...know. What the hell are you doing?" he stopped running and was now facing the two demonesses... one of which was the one who had interrupted his ramen.

The two demonesses in question were...well... the wolf was running around in circles screaming about how bad "it" hurt and the fox was using the power of water on the wolf's tail trying to put it out.

"Is it out, Kairi?" the wolf asked the fox that is now known to them as Kairi, while she tried to look at her tail but only managed to look like a confused pup chasing her tail.

"Yes, Grace, it" Kairi began but was quickly interupted by a monk known as Miroku running up and grasping one of each of their hands in his and saying "Would you two lovely ladies do the honor of bearing my children." but after he he looked back at Sango he regained his composure and returned to her side leaving the two demonesses blushing furiously.

POV CHANGE:

Kagome looked at the two demons in front of her and noticed that they did not belong in the wild..._they look like rayalty._ Kagome thought to herself and began to take in their appearance. The wolf had the most grogious white hair, like snow, with waves falling in heaps down to her waist, her eyes were as blue as saphires, and her skirt was white wolf fur with a white wolf fur cloak to match it, there was an iciness about her like if she glared at you long enough you would turn into ice,

Now the fox had straight black hair down to her waist, and golden eyes and she was wearing traditional priestess robes in black and black with a fox fur vest over the top. She had an air about her like summer. It was surprising that these two were friends but it appears that they were the way they were laughing over what had happened.

_**well thats all for now so read and review and since i don't know of any good titles its probably going to stay untitled but what will happen, where did these strange demonesses come from will they join the group or trun out to be enemies, only you can decide. read and review please.**_


	2. chapter 2 Flashback

_well my reviewers choose for the characters to be enemies but well i got other people around school that want my characters to be good guys that were just misunderstood so its going to be that they are good guys. Anyways the next two chapters are going to be flashbacks to let you know how the two demonesses met. and thanx to my one reviewer _

**InuyashaistheBestShow- **_thanx for your review im sorry but they aint going to be enemies. _

**Chapter 2: flashback**

Grace was sitting on her mat in the darkest, coldest room in the cave, her saphire eyes were happy because today was her seventeenth birthday. she was able to leave the cave and have an adventure. On her own. All by herself. She couldn't wait.

"Enter, Grim." she said to the darkened cavern entrance.

"How can you always tell it's me?" he asked her

"Do you forget yourself, Grim? I am a demon, I could smell your foul stench a mile away." Grace answered quickly.

"Oh! My appologies Princess. i do keep forgetting that i serve demons." he said that last word as if it were acid on his tongue, telling her just what he thought of the pack of wolf-demons that he served. It wasn't her fault that her parents had insisted that for her tenth birthday they have fresh meat, she prefered animal meat to human meat, she begged her father to spare the young human, but she didn't mean to enslave him, at seventeen he was quite hansome for a human, shoulder-length black hair with brown eyes. She would talk with her father tonight about taking him with her and freeing him when she was far enough away from the den, so that he could live a life of his own, have a family.

"Why have you come to my Quarters?" she asked him

"Your mother desires your presence milady." he answered smoothly.

"Oh she does, does she, then i musnt keep her waithing."

As she walked down the corridor that was carved into the rock years ago by her ancestors, she wondered why her mother wanted her in the den and not her quarters.

"You called mother." she asked quietly while scanning the room, three demons, two male, and her mother. she got everthing from he rmother, her hair, her eyes, her curves in all the right places.

"Yes I did, Grace, we know you wanted to go out on your own for a few years before you had to mate, but your father thought you should go ahead and do it because well you know we are well past our prime and...we just want you to be happy dear." she said all in one breath. As if afraid of her own daughter.

"Grace," her father began "This is Kyle, your mate-to-be." he finished and had a smug look on his face.

"How could you. I want to mate out of love, not just because to to think it is for the best. I hate you. I am not going to be this pathetic excuse for a demon's mate. I refuse." Grace told her father, mother, and ex-mate-to-be. And then she ran to her room with the intention of packing, but instead she fell on her floor and started crying, she was so engrossed in her tears that she failed to notice that Grim had coem into her room, and didn't notice until he pulled her into an embrace, and began rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Shhh. Let it all out, its ok. Shh." he said trying to calm her down and when she had calmed down, he said "Run away, leave, they can't force you to mate that guy, come on pack your stuff, i'll come with you."

"ok. When i go outside follow five minutes later. and look for a large white wolf the size of a horse." she said and dryed her eyes that were silver no longer they had turned silver for her betrayal.

When she made it outside she focused all of her ki and concentrated on her wolf form and when she was satisfied that it was enough to carry him: she needed to run, because if they took off walking they would get caught, she curled up on the ground, head rested on he forepaws, waiting on Grim to come outside.

"Grace."

"Hmm." she said as she opened her eyes. she hadn't realized she had falled asleep.

"Were you asleep?"

"I hadn't realized i had fallen asleep sorry."

"No problem, just lets go i told them i was going to check on you,"

"ok."

As they ran Grace thought about the situation she was in and what they were going to do now that she was out and free on her own adventure, she had been thinking before the fight that she would set him free, but now she needed companionship, needed a friend.

When she thought they were far enough away from the den, she stoped and said, "get off, we need to sleep," so with him off she detransformed and went to bathe,

**IN THE HOT SPRING.  
**

"Wow! this feels so much better, i feel so clean, better than at the sulfur springs at the cavern...wait a minute I smell blood. GRIM!"

She quickly got out of the hot springs not caring about her armor, she left it there, and ran as fast as she could hoping it wasn't too late. The smell of blood got thicker as she got closer to camp, and by the time she got there she was too late to see who it was that had done it but not to late to hear Grim say his final goodbye:

"Grace!" he said hoarsly, walking over there she thought _i shouldn't have let him come with me._

"Grim, what happened?" she asked while placing his head on her lap.

" I didn't see who it was but while i was building the fire i felt a pain and a clawed hand came through my gut and i heard someone laughing, and he said that now you'd have no choice bhut to seave him because he took you lover away form you, he has his facts wrong Grace, I wasn't your lover but i wanted to be the one you chose as your mate, please, don't cry i don't like to see your tears, i'll be back i promise, and i'll ask God to let me have all my memories so that i can tell you ahead of time before something like this happens. I love you." he said as his life force passed on,.

"Grace, I know who killed your love, it was inuyasha. You must want revenge, yes you do i can see it in your eyes. but first you need to go get your armor and i'll take you to him." a man clad in a baboon costume said while stepping out of the shadows. "Go get your armor i'll wait here."

"No! You are lying I can smell it! You are the one who killed him, so I will kill you." she said as she ran forward after him her tail wrapped around herself protectively, and with her claws she severed the man's head and a wooden doll and a sring of hair fell to the ground.

She buried her love right where he died and left a scrap of white hair around his wrist.

As she walked she heard someone crying, so she ran to investigate, and found a young fox demon whose parents were murdered by a man clad in a baboon suit, and she joined up and decided that they would find more people that hated this baboon man, and lead an army after him to exact revenge.

_Ok people you seriously need to review i don't know how to do kairi's flashback so lets just say that she doesn't like to talk about it and foreget about it, and remember to review. _

_love always, _

_Your Wonderful Authoress_

_Nynaeve51_


End file.
